A dark cloud
by Lyra Skywalker
Summary: People have secrets. Some more than others, and some more dangerous than others. James had a secret. A secret love. A secret dream. A secret child. A secret that changes everything for Harry. HMDP Eventually
1. Prologue

_**A dark cloud**_

_**Rating: **T_

_**WARNING:** **ALTERNATE UNIVERS: AU** I AM NOT TAKING HBP INTO CONSIDERATION. HORCRUX DO NOT EXIST. THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO DESTROY VOLDEMORT and this IS SLASH (or at least slash implications later on)._

_**Summary:** People have secrets. Some more than others, and some more dangerous than others. James had a secret. A secret love. A secret dream. A secret child. A secret that changes everything for Harry; a secret that makes him question the father he was told about._

_**Key:** Italic- Flashback  
__**Italic bold -Letter  
**_Normal- Present time

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

_Remus unfolded the letter in his hand; the parchment was so old it felt like material in his fingers. He recalled being given the letter so clearly and reading it over and over until the words were almost imprinted in his mind. Yet, since then, he hadn't read the letter for over 9 years. It had remained at the bottom of a trunk full of items handed down to him. It was a special connection he shared with one of his oldest friends, a secret kept only between the two of them. Almost like a bond on some level; a piece of knowledge that his friend knew only he would understand. _

_Like a dark cloud._

_A skeleton in a closet._

_A piece of information, an existence that could destroy so much.

* * *

_

Remus unfolded the flimsy letter; grey orbs scanned the fainted writing and as he read on, the words became so much more familiar.

_**Remus,**_

**_For years now, I have had this feeling of impending doom. It has been like a dark black cloud has fallen over my world; my life. Now as I look back, I recall so many moments when I have made wrong choices; bad choices; choices that could ruin everything I have established so far. There are so many wrongs that I would like to fix, so many betrayals that I wish I could change.  
_****_It occurs to me that I was so young, and even now, I still am. I am still on the path of making so many wrong choices that feel so right. Making wrong choices that I can not afford, especially now. Now at a time of great dire, when one single wrong choice can cost so many innocents their lives.  
_****_I write to you because I feel that you are the only one who will ever understand; because you are the one who has supported me through out this time; the only one who held sympathy and did not judge me on my choices, even if they may have been so wrong and had horrible consequences..._**

The writing went down to the bottom of the page. Remus closed his eyes and set the letter down, taking in a deep breath. When he could call upon the courage to continue to read, he turned the parchment over and scanned to the bottom of the page.

The letter seemed like the result of the years the four of them had considered so perfect. As youths running around free, calling the world their own. A world that moved when they wanted it to, that ran along side them. Moving, twisting, turning, spinning whenever they wanted it to. Youths that believed life would never change; remain a single memory forever.  
They were smart, so clever that time would stop for them, in that one single moment, holding it there forever, an everlasting piece of youth; a youth that was theirs. Their world. Their fantasy. A legacy that was theirs to call their very own. They never foresaw that events could take such a horrible twisted turn. That things could go so wrong; that their lives could take such a downward plunge.

Remus took in a deep breath and read what seemed like a whole lifetime ago. Something that was so far away, so distant that it seemed like a story that had been told to him some time in the past. He skipped almost a page, and began to read the last two paragraphs written.

**_...It's almost like a dream, Remus. I wake each morning and think to myself 'maybe it didn't really happen. Maybe things are going to be alright'. When did things change? I wake each morning, hoping that I'm back in the golden years of our lives. When it was just the four of us, and things were so clear. Yet now we're here; in war ridden England and things have just gone that little bit more wrong.  
_****_She doesn't know of the child, Remus, and she will not know of it. Eleanor will raise the child. Raise him somewhere away from England and the wizarding world. Somewhere where he will never discover his heritage until the child reaches the age of 16. Old enough to comprehend the information we will tell him._**

_**It's strange, Remus. Strange when you have to suddenly grown up; when you have to make decisions that will affect not only your life, but the life of all those around you. It's not like marriage, the result of a love affair. It isn't.  
**__**You are one of two people who will know where the child comes from.  
**_**_Protect my secret Moony, and know that you are the only person I trust to bear the burden of my mistakes._**

_**James Potter.**_

**_02-11-1980

* * *

_**

Remus stood outside the kitchen of Grimmauld place, the letter safely at the bottom of the mahogany chest. Shadows passed over him from the dark gloomy hallway of the Black mansion as the wooden door opened and Sirius walked out. A deep look was plastered across the ex-convicts face; a fierce look when he spared a glance for his old friend. Remus watched him walk off before he yelled out to his friend.  
Sirius stopped and turned towards the werewolf.  
"What?" He said in a sharp tone.  
Remus sighed in exasperation and sadness, a crestfallen expression dawning upon his face.  
"Don't be like this, Sirius."  
The man shook his head repeatedly. His long black hair swaying and falling upon his face. He lifted his hand as he went to say something, but then paused and lowered it again.  
"How could nobody tell me? How could you not tell me for almost seventeen years?"  
"I was bound to secrecy, Sirius. I had to stand by my word."

Remus frowned, and looked downwards. Sirius shook his head again, his expression giving Remus the impression he was about to take his fury out on the unsuspecting wall. He looked up again and hissed:  
"Why you? Why not me? I was his best friend, Remus!" Sirius yelled as the members of the Order came and went down the long hallway.  
"James told _me_ because he knew that you wouldn't understand, and he was right, wasn't he?" Remus laid a hand on his friends shoulder. Sirius shook him off fiercely.  
"You stopped approving of their relationship, Siri. You didn't even _want_ to know that they still saw each other on the occasion. His marriage to Lily was something that you _did_ approve of. I guess James was just too afraid to tell you."

Remus turned away and went through the door into the kitchen. The room was empty, save for the pots pans and shadows inside that caused the atmosphere to feel as if it were cluttered full.  
Professor Dumbledore sat at the table squashed into the room. He lifted his wand as Remus entered and took a seat, waving at the door which glowed in response and shut.  
"You wanted to speak to me, Remus." The headmaster said, giving the man a warm smile. "I do believe that you have upset Sirius."  
Remus nodded in silence and lowered his forehead into the palm of his hand.  
"I need to talk to you about a boy called Dion. Dionys, to be correct." He said. The headmaster nodded again, and at that moment, Remus knew that he suspected absolutely nothing.  
"Dionys Cael. He lives in France. He is sixteen years old on the twenty-fourth of July this year." Remus continued. Dumbledore nodded again and smiled warmly.  
"And you wish to find him?"  
Remus shook his head and paused, his heart was beating so fast and hard it left him unable to breathe. So, in a shaky voice he rasped:  
"No. I _need_ to find him. He's James' son."

* * *

Authors note: Hey all! So, how many times have I attempted Harry Potter and miserably failed? Two, three times? Hopefully I will do better now. :) Anyway. I'll try to stick to this story.  
This story wouldn't go away and ached to be written, so here it is!  
**The first two chapters are from Remus' point of view, I will alternate between Harry and Remus' (and maybe even Sirius's)point of view. I will weave the marauder's memories into the story too later on. (If I get that far. :P)**


	2. Chapter one

_**A dark cloud**_

_**Rating: **_

_**WARNING:** **ALTERNATE UNIVERS: AU** I AM NOT TAKING HBP INTO CONSIDERATION. HORCRUX DO NOT EXIST. THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO DESTROY VOLDEMORT and this IS SLASH (or at least slash implications later on)._

_**Summary:** People have secrets. Some more than others, and some more dangerous than others. James had a secret. A secret love. A secret dream. A secret child. A secret that changes everything for Harry; a secret that makes him question the father he was told about._

_**Key:** Italic Flashback_

_**Italic bold Letter**_

Normal Present time

_**Chapter one

* * *

**_

Remus placed the mahogany chest in his bag.

… "_I was under the impression that James and Lily had only one son." Dumbledore had said to him.  
_"_Dionys is not Lily's son." Remus had replied. "I was bound to secrecy, Headmaster. I am already betraying that promise by telling you about him. All I can say is that I promised James that if anything were to happen to him I would take responsibility for the boy. I plan on staying by that promise."  
__Dumbledore nodded and stood up.  
_"_You will do what you feel is right." Said the Headmaster.  
_"_Dionys lives in France, in a small village with a woman named Annie." Remus looked downwards at the wooden table in front of him. The woman who had birthed him, Eleanor, had passed on the day the boy was born. "What about Harry?"  
__Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
_"_I don't believe that Harry is ready enough to find out he has a half brother."  
_"_Let alone that his father cheated on his mother, but what else can we do? Lie to him?" Remus muttered to himself.  
__The headmaster shook his head and gently pushed the glasses he wore closer to his eyes.  
_"_You will go and find Dionys. We will collect Harry on July 6th and bring him to Grimmauld place. Harry deserves to know."  
__Remus nodded and sighed.  
_"_I will have Dionys here by then."…

* * *

_

July 3rd.

France was hot. People passing him gave the man in a striped shirt strange looks because of his contradicting appearance. He looked older than the previous year, grey streaked his hair and his face was care worn, like he carried around with him a great burden. Yet, after a few glances, one could tell the man was still relatively young.  
He checked for the address on the piece of parchment he held.  
The werewolf found himself on a small road lined with elaborate houses. He sighed and pushed the gate of the twelfth house open. He walked down the path too the door, chocking on his breath as he went. The doorbell sounded softly

… "_I'll take him there for you, James." Remus had said, taking the letter from his friend. James smiled sadly, running his fingers back and forth through his already messed hair.  
_"_Thank you, Moony. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
__Remus chuckled. Leaning back in the old wooden chair; the room they were in was simple. An old run down kitchen with a wooden table and chairs that threatened to give way beneath them.  
_"_I think I do." _

_James placed his hand onto of the letter and bit his lip thoughtfully. "Annie Cael. She lives in a village in Southern France. She is Eleanor's cousin."  
__Remus frowned. He didn't understand the way Prong's was thinking.  
_"_The Caels' are wizards. A very large wizarding family. If you want him to be raised away from the wizarding world…"  
_"_Annie does not practice magic, Moony; it will be a good choice for me. I need to make a good choice for once." James clenched his fist in anger, laying his hand down on the worn wooden table. Remus shook his head and looked at the young distressed man in front of him.  
_"_I don't know, James. It just doesn't seem…" he trailed off.  
__James cut him off with a swipe of his hand, sending the coffee cup that was before him flying onto the concrete floor. The half drunk liquid spilled into puddles amongst the shattered ceramic.  
_"_Damn it Remus!" The man stood up over his friend. "Damn it. There's nothing else I can do! What do you suggest then? That I pawn the kid off to an orphanage?"  
__Remus cautiously took a step back from James. He laid his hand down on the back of the wooden chair, pushing his brown hair from his eyes.  
_"_That kid is your son, James…"  
__The dark haired man interrupted him with a fierce hiss.  
_"_Yes. My son, and as his father I get to say he's going to France. If you don't want to do it, I'll just take him."  
__Remus lowered his eyes and shook his head.  
_"_No, it's okay. I'll take him. Lily is due to give birth any day now. You have to be with her." He sighed, turning to the metal crib in the corner of the room, and to the child who had been sleeping peacefully through out the whole discussion. "I'll take him to France. What's his name?"  
__James shrugged, edging closer towards the crib, as if afraid of the child himself.  
_"_I don't know. I haven't had the time to think about that yet. Annie can name him…"  
__Remus nodded, moving forward and hugging the distressed man.  
_"_You'll be okay James. You're always okay." Said Remus._

_James laughed bitterly, slowly lowering a hand into the white cradle and onto the soft blue baby blanket that covered the infant. He withdrew his hand and pulled up his right sleeve, unclipping the silver clasp of a black leather wristband he wore. Remus stared at the single pure silver wolf attached to the leather. He laid the leather band on top of the child's blanket, turned away and headed for the door.  
_"_Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Remus asked.  
__James shook his head and whispered, "No. Goodbye is just too hard…"  
__Remus nodded. 'It mean 'I'm never going to see you again''…_

The door swung open and a middle-aged woman stood in the door frame, dark brown hair pulled neatly back. She wiped her hands on a tea towel, flattening out her long skirt and looking up. The minute her crest worn face saw his, she gasped in horror.  
"Annie." Remus whispered softly.

…_The village James had told Remus about was small. The welcoming sign read: CONTDEFEÉ. The road was paved with cobblestones and the buildings appeared around the era of 1800's. A group of children on bicycles zoomed by as Remus took a step back to avoid being run over. He glanced around for 'Oaks road'. It was easy to find. The village was small and easily navigated…_

Annie lifted a hand to her mouth and gasped again.

"Remus! Noo…!"

…_Remus stepped into the house. The flowered wall paper and plants in the hall gave a homey feeling. He sat down onto the couch, cradling the child in his arms. Annie brought out a pot of tea out and placed it on the glass table between the two couches._

"_You didn't know about him?" said Remus, helping himself to the herbal tea. Annie shook his head and asked strangely:  
_"_Should I have?"  
__Remus laughed sadly and placed the cup back onto a pink heart-shaped coaster.  
_"_He doesn't have anywhere to stay." He passed the young woman a sealed letter. She tore the letter open, pulling out a short piece of parchment. The infant turned in Remus' arms before settling back to sleep. After a while she placed the letter on the coffee table and nodded.  
_"_Who are his parents?" Annie asked, brushing some biscuit crumbs from her floral skirt. Remus shook his head gently, shifting the baby in his arms.  
_"_I can't tell you that. All I can say…" He glanced down and drew in a deep breath, letting the smell of perfumed flowers wafer around him. "All I can say is that…he needs to be somewhere away from the wizarding world. With everything going on in the world right now – war – he needs to be somewhere safe. Somewhere away from learning his heritage to soon." Remus said with a deep sigh. Annie nodded and said 'I've always wanted a child'. She took the small infant from his arms, pulling back the blue blanket to see his small sleeping face. The baby had some small tuffs of black hair just above his forehead. _

_Annie glanced up and smiled. "Are you going to come back to see him?" She asked, gently rocking the baby boy in her arms. "What's his name?"  
__The young werewolf smiled and said "Well, he hasn't been named yet. His parents have left that up to you."  
__Annie continued to rock the young boy in her arms. She was gazing at his face curiously and murmured to the baby: "What would be a nice name for a beautiful little boy like you?" The young woman looked up. "I'll name him after my…grandfather."  
_"_Dionys." Remus said glancing around the room. Portraits of landscapes and gardens hung on the walls. The room had a feeling of a cosy warm cottage.  
__Annie smiled again. "Yes. Dionys, Dionys Freyr…"  
_"_Cael." Remus finished for her.  
__Annie nodded. "Yes, Cael."_

Annie stood in the doorframe, staring at the man in shock. To his great surprise, she grabbed the door and moved to slam it shut. Remus held his hand out in time to prevent her from doing so. He called through the crack between the door and the frame.  
"Annie, let me in."

"_Will you be coming back?" Annie asked as they stood in the hall to the front door. Remus slipped his coat on, unsure of how to reply.  
_"_Um…I may. I may eventually. I'm not so sure. I guess right now only time will tell whether I will return…"_

The woman hesitated for a moment before doing so.  
Remus looked down at the stone balcony and stepped into the house when she gave him way. The house looked the same. Same lamp in the hall, same cream carpet lay on the floor…

_  
...Remus rushed down the white hall of Saint Mungo's. It had been hours since he had returned to the Potter's house to find that Lily was in hospital giving birth. The werewolf burst through the door to find a group of familiar people crowded around the bed. He saw Lily lying on the bed, sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. She cradled in her arms a newborn._

"_A boy." Lily said, smiling up at Remus, unaware that he had just returned from France; and from sending away her husbands other son.  
_"_A name?" Remus asked, turning to James with a confirming look. James didn't acknowledge it and declared loudly.  
_"_James."  
__Lily rolled her eyes and turned to the young werewolf. "We've decided on Harry."  
__James snorted, turning on the bedside lamp. "I decided on James."  
_"…_and James as his second name; to satisfy my husband's ego." Lily finished. Sirius stood opposite the two other marauders, tickling baby Harry's nose. Remus whispered softly in James' ear: 'Dionys.' James didn't spare his friend a look, as he continued to stare at his new born son, but he placed on Remus' shoulder a hand, to acknowledge the fact that he had heard..._

Annie backed away a few steps, then turned and walked into the lounge. Remus followed close behind. The room hadn't changed much since he had last been in there. The couch was the same, the glass table was still the same…and the same paintings hung on the walls. Annie spun around and looked at the man in her lounge.  
"Remus." She said. "You look different." The brunette woman acknowledged. Her voice was strained as if she was greatly bothered by his presence. Remus smiled and laughed softly.  
"As do you." He replied.  
"You're here for him, aren't you?" Annie said quickly. Her breath heavy and loud. She laid a shaking hand on the couch she stood by.  
"Here for him?" Remus asked, letting his finger trace the floral imprint on the cushion beside him. He could hear some loud thuds in the background and the sound of someone muttering. He turned back to the woman on the couch opposite him. "Annie. I…"  
Before he could continue, a loud screech echoed through the air. "_Mama! _Ou est mon…merde!" A blur of black and tan burst into the room, dragging a bag behind him. "Ou est….oh. Oops." A young teenager looked up at Remus.

Sleek black hair fell across the youth's annoyed face. His bright blue eyes were narrowed into a piercing look. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. His hair, unlike James' was sleek and fell across his face with a sort of elegance; and unlike James, he was tall and very slim with a thin nose and a thin face.  
The youth turned to Annie who had stood up.  
"Dionys – " The woman said forcefully, turning to the boy she raised. "This is Remus Lupin. He is here to try and take you away."

* * *

Review replies:  
DestinyEntwinements: Who is the other parent? Well….You will find out later. :)  
Lady Constance Malfoy: Here is the next chapter. :)

Authors note: Okay. Chapter two up, tell me what you think. Yes. There are more memories than present-time right now. Next chapter, we meet Harry. :) **I forgot to say: Yes. Sirius is alive. I happen to like him alive.**  
I may take a while in updating the next chapter due to the fact that year twelve starts in just over a week for me, and I have a heap of homework to do before the start of a new school year, but I promise I will not take to long. :)


End file.
